


The Unfortunate Case of Eren's Mouth

by preblematic



Series: Silk Lips and Lace Panties [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Oral Fixation, Panty Kink, a little bit, don't look at me, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preblematic/pseuds/preblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I’d have known you were a fucking leech I would have gagged you or something, Jesus.”</p><p>UPDATE: Now with a second chapter of not-porn and some awkward makeouts in public, yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has oocness idek anymore. Don't look at me.

Levi was woken up by the boy he had chosen to share his bed with  _rolling on top of him_. He grunted and pushed up until Eren rolled off of him. The still sleeping boy then burrowed in to the pillow that he landed face first in.

"Eren," Levi said sleepily, poking the boy. Eren grunted and burried his head further into the pillow. Levi sighed and poked him again. The boy needed to get out of his room before someone discovered that the brat’s cell was empty.

"Get your lazy ass out of my bed," Levi said, literally kicking Eren off of the bed. The boy landed with an  _oomf_  on the stone floor, quickly waking him up.

"What, Levi, w—"he yawned," why am I on the floor?"

"Because you wouldn’t wake up," Levi told him, snaking his hands under his pillow and turning away from the boy on the floor. "Now go back to your room."

"But  _Levi_ ,” Eren whined, wiping sleep from his eyes, “it’s not even sunrise yet.”

"Exactly."

Grumbling about ungodly hours and asshole boyfriends and stupid social rules and sore asses, Eren gathered his night clothes from the various places where they had been flung the night before. He put them on, and then he took them off and put them on again, with the correct side out this time. He was halfway to the door when Levi said,” Oi, where do you think you’re going?”

"To my room," Eren said. He wondered if, perhaps, Levi’s years as a soldier had finally destroyed whatever sanity a person could have in this world, or maybe he was getting forgetful in his old age.

"Get back over here." Eren scrunched his eyebrows together, but padded back to the bed all the same. When he got within reach of the bed, Levi grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled his face down. He kissed him quickly, wary of morning breath, then said," Okay, now you can go."

"You could’ve just said you wanted a goodbye kiss," Eren said with a dopey smile, leaning his forehead against the shorter man’s.

"Shut up and get out of my room," Levi said, letting his hand drop from Eren neck and back onto his pillow. "Yes, sir," Eren whispered close to Levi’s ear.

"God damn it, Jeager,  _leave_  before I do something stupid and hormone driven,” Levi said, swatting at the air near Eren. The brunette smiled and started walking.

"See you tonight?" he asked as he opened the door. Levi grunted an affirmative.

**@#*!**

It was hot out that day, and Levi dressed accordingly. He did not see a point in suffering when it was not necessary. His cravat was still firmly around his neck as he walked down to the training grounds, despite the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. The straps of his gear rubbed awkwardly against his already sweaty skin, but he would deal with it. It was still better than the alternative.

He did not meet anyone until he was outside. He expected a few stares—from men as well as women. He was a nice sight; at least he liked to think so. But today he was getting openly ogled at by  _everyone_. Even Erwin and Hanji stopped their conversation to stare, wide-eyed, at him as he passed by.

He wasn’t concerned until that happened. Because everyone else could have just been feeling extremely untactful for some reason, but those two were staring at him like he had just sprouted wings. He briskly made his way toward them.

"Hanji," he said, since she was the only one that he could talk to as a superior," why the hell is everyone staring at me like I just waltzed out of a Titan’s asshole?"

"You mean you don’t  _know?”_  she asked, eyeing him up an down, incredulous.

"Obviously not, or I wouldn’t be asking the likes of you, now would I?"

"Levi," Erwin cut in," Have you looked in a mirror this morning?"

"Of course I have," Levi snipped," do you think I haven’t brushed my teeth or hair since yesterday?"

"Below the neck?"

Levi scrunched his nose. He would never admit that he was too short to see below his neck in the mirror hung on his bathroom wall. “No, what does that have to—oh.”

Hanji had grabbed a small mirror that was on the table next to her for some scientific reason or another, and she was now holding it in front of the short corporal so that he could see his torso. His torso, as it happened, was liberally littered with purple and red bruises that were suspiciously mouth shaped.

They didn’t really hurt, because Levi hadn’t noticed them. And the task of putting on his gear was so mechanical by now that he hadn’t even looked down.

Levi turned so that he could examine the marks more thoroughly. There were a few particularly large ones blooming out from his left nipple, his navel, and his right hip, respectively. The tops of a few could be seen over the waist of his pants, insinuating that he apparently had  _even more_ that were covered by his pants, this theory was supported by the trail of lighter marks leading from his navel downward. And Hanji said that there was a particularly nasty one on the small of his back that was ‘even darker than your soul, Levi.’

The bad thing was, Levi could remember where each and every mark had come from and what they were doing when it happened, and the memories where making his tight, military pants even tighter. Hanji and Erwin either did not notice his average sized problem , or they were—for the first time ever, in Hanji’s case—being god damned professionals about it.

"So, who was it?" Hanji asked, ever tactful," Was it Petra? Did she finally convince you? Or did you go in to town by yourself for the night? Oooh! I wonder if I can figure out who it is based on the teeth indentations!"

"Would you stop that!" Levi said. He pushed Hanji away from where she was poking at his bruised skin with a pencil and holding up a magnifying glass. "I yell at them later, trust me on this."

**@#*!**

Levi was not usually violent with the trainees unless it was for a training exercise, but that particular day it took everything he had not to punch to whole, staring lot of them in the face. He lost count of how many people asked him if “they go all the way down.” He actually  _did_  punch Hanji when she tried to “examine” them again.

The final straw was when Petra, kind, respectful Petra, coming up to him and  _slapping_  him. She then began ranting about how twenty people had congratulated her on her new “relationship” with him, and how they said that they didn’t peg her as the possessive type, and just  _what the hell_  had he been  _saying_  about her?

Levi response was a tired, annoyed,” Motherfucking Hanji.”

**@#*!**

Eren was grabbed by his arm and pulled into a broom closet on his way to lunch. “What the—” A hand covered his mouth to keep him from making noise as another group on their way to lunch made their way past the closet.

The overhead light was clicked on, and Eren finally saw his assailant. “Webi?” he said, the word jumbled and distorted by the other man’s hand. Levi rolled his eyes and lowered his hand, motioning for Eren to keep quiet.

"Levi? Why did you—"

"Shut up for one second, Eren," Levi hissed. "Do you have  _any idea_  what my day has been like so far, because of you?”

"Because of m—"

"Because of  _you_ ,” Levi growled,” Hanji has been trying to get me to lay down on a table so she can examine me, no fewer than ten people have just brazenly poked me in the back, and Petra slapped me, because of you.”

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Eren asked, alarmed.

"I’m talking about these!’ Levi stepped back from Eren as much as he could in the cramped space and motioned to his torso. Eren followed the movement of his hands and saw the myriad of marks covering his chest. "If I’d have known you were a fucking  _leech_  I would have gagged you or something, Jesus.”

"D-did I do that?" Eren asked, cautiously running his fingers against a mark right below Levi’s rib cage.

"Either it was you or a fucking ghost," Levi said. Eren pressed slightly on one of the marks, and Levi let out a strangled gasp. "Don’t do that," he hissed.

Eren, for his part, completely ignored him and pressed his thumb hard against his skin. “Seriously, Eren, stop.” It actually felt kind of nice, but Levi did  _not_  want to pop a boner in a supply closet in the middle of the god damned day, because a teenaged boy was poking his hickeys.

Eren didn’t stop, and, in fact, he leaned down to start sucking a fresh one right next to the one he had been playing with. And Levi let him, because he was a weak man. They both missed lunch, and Levi always wore a shirt after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what fucking happened here. I wrote this at three A.M. It's a train wreck inside a fire. But hey! Look! A second chapter! That's a new thing for me... Anywhore, here is this thing for the two wonderful people who asked. I'm so, so, so sorry that I somehow managed to write my panty/oral kink in to this. I don't know what happened. It got away from me, and now it's like a weird almost porn thing, except idk how to write porn like wtf even happened, read this at your own risk.

It had been three weeks since the hickey incident, and if anyone noticed that Levi never took his shirt off--or indeed exposed any skin apart from his hands and face--in public after that, they didn't say anything. They did, however, continue to hound him about who had left the marks, and Levi was pretty sure that there was a betting pool going around.

There was really nothing particularly remarkable about Eren Jaeger's mouth. It had lips, and food--and occasionally other things--went inside of it. Yet it somehow had the power to make Levi do almost anything for it.

That was how he found himself wearing--along with his normal assortment of bruises in various states of healing--a pair of the most feminine, frilly lace panties that had ever existed under his normal attire all day long. It was all Eren's fault, Eren and his damned mouth.

"Where did you even _find_ these?" Levi hissed as they sat down for breakfast. Eren had taken to sitting at the same table as Levi and his squad for meals, and he seemed to be getting along okay with everyone else so far.

"Do you really want to know?" Eren asked.

Levi groaned quietly and shifted his weight awkwardly. He was attempting to find a position that _did not_ to horrible, torturous, _unspeakable_ things to his nether regions. But, try as he might, it was not to be.

"I am going to die," Levi muttered.

"What are you two whispering about over here?" Hanji asked as she plopped herself down next to Eren, effectively ending their conversation.

"We're planning your hideous and untimely demise at the mouths of Titans," Levi said, taking a drink of his tea and shifting in his seat again. Eren laughed and started eating his bread, and Levi was really starting to think that he had some kind of oral fixation.

Because Eren did not eat like a fucking _normal person_. He would keep food in his mouth as long as possible before he swallowed it. To the point that Levi was mildly disgusted at the thought of what the texture of it must have been by then. And it was not only that, but the fucker _sucked his thumb_ , when he thought no one was looking. But Levi knew; he _fucking_ knew. And if it wasn't his thumb or food, Eren always had something in his mouth--Levi had caught his sucking on a small stone once and had refused to kiss him for three days as a result. And do not even get him _started_ on the hickeys.

Back to the present, Eren was sucking on the end of his fork while Hanji talked to him about her most recent discoveries. And, oh fuck, he was swirling his tongue around it now like it was some kind of sweet and not a piece of metal, and Levi really needed to leave now before he did something that he would regret later.

Levi apparently stood without making a conscious decision to, because Hanji and Eren where staring at him like they expected him to make some kind of announcement. And that fucking fork was still hanging out of Eren's mouth. Levi didn't say anything, but he turned and swiftly exited the room, hoping like hell that he didn't actually have a boner.

"Who lit a fire under his ass?" Auruo asked. Eren snickered quietly, and Hanji gave him an odd look.

**@#*!**

"Are you going to make a habit of this?" Eren asked as he was pulled into a dark room on his way to lunch, again," is this just our couple thing now? Is this what we do in our spare time? Hide in closets or cupboards or empty halls or whatever this is?! Because you could just, I don't know, _come talk to me_ like a normal person in a relationship."

"Are you done?" Levi asked. his arms were crossed over his chest, but of course Eren couldn't see this in the darkness.

(What neither of them could see in the darkness was the back of the room. Which happened to be a thick curtain leading to an unused theater stage attached to an unused open hall. This unused hall was, coincidentally, where lunch was being held on this particular day. Because, after Levi had left, Connie had started a food fight, and he had been forced to skip lunch. He was currently cleaning the regular dining room. Neither of our protagonists were privy to this information, of course.)

Eren nodded, and then, realizing that Levi couldn't _see_ him nod, said," Yeah, I'm done."

"Good." Levi's hand grabbed hold of Eren's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss, and finally, finally, Levi got hold of that traitorous mouth.

Eren's hands traveled down Levi's back, stopping to dig into all the marks that he knew were there. Levi moaned and stumbled back a little, dragging Eren with him toward that innocuous curtain.

Eren's hands finally found their way into Levi's pants. "You are trying to _kill me_ ,"Levi groaned as one of those hands found it's way to the front of the stupid fucking underwear that he had been subjected to wearing all the god damned day.

"I'd never kill you," Eren said, suddenly serious," I hope you know that." Levi was not in the mood for feelings that he did not want to admit that he felt. So he kissed Eren again instead and started rutting against his hand, flipping them both around in the process.

Eren seemed content to let it slide for now, stumbling backward when Levi literally climbed up his body. "If you do not have these infernal undergarments off of my person in the next five minutes, I swear to fuck I will hang you by your toes from the dining hall ceiling."

Eren could not help but huff out a laugh at that. He moved the hand down Levi's pants to the button and fly of his pants. Levi's hand came up to tangle in Eren's hair while the brunette's other hand was holding Levi's shirt aside so that he could suck a fresh bruise over the yellowing ones from a few days ago. Eren got Levi's pants undone and started tugging them down his thighs at precisely the same moment that he tripped over a pile of some stupid shit that totally didn't need to be lying on the floor, causing them both to tumble out on to the stage where everyone had a convenient view of Levi's asscheeks in lacy underwear that he had been coerced in to wearing by the devil himself, and Eren fondling said asscheeks.

They both failed to notice this for about ten seconds, during which time, everyone in the hall manged to stand up to see what the hell had just happned. They all heard noises that they never wanted to hear from either of the parties involved, and it was generally a traumatic experience for everyone there. Especially those adressed by Jean's shout of," I fucking knew it! You all need to pay me!"

It was this shout that alerted Levi to the fact that they were no longer alone, and that he should probably just kill himself now. He pushed himself away from where he was wrapped around Eren and playing with his hair. The teen was reluctant to let him go, having not realized where they currently were.

Levi persited though, and Eren eventually put him down. It was a moment after that when Eren seemed to finally realize where they were and what was happening. He looked like he was about to cry, or some other time of emotional expression. Levi just looked angry as fuck.

The corporal pulled his pants back up and fastened them without a word, glaring silently at Eren. _This is all you fault_. The words weren't spoken, but Eren heard them anyway.

Levi cleared his throat. "You can all stop placing bets now," he announced," Pay Kirschtein whatever the hell you owe him, and for the love of god, levae Petra _alone_."

"I'm going to kill you," he said quietly to Eren," slowly and painfully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god I'm so sorry that you had to experience that.

**Author's Note:**

> so i’m considering opening fic commissions, pls like/respond to [this post](http://shipperwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/post/135936643333/okay-so-im-super-broke-and-also-dont-want-to-be) if that’s something you think you’d be interested in! please and thank


End file.
